Sunrise, Sunset
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: Random title, but it's a collection of poetry that I wrote for Lost. Please R&R for me!
1. The Times

**This is my series of Lost Poetry, so I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R and let me know what u think! This first one is for Kate!**

**The Times**

The straight-to-your-heart times  
The knee-weakening times  
The held-in-his-arms times  
The sleep-under-stars times.  
The dance-in-the-rain times  
The meeting-in-secret times  
The lost-in-his-eyes times  
The first-ever-kiss times,  
The safe-when-together times  
The warmth-in-the-winter times  
The lasting-forever times  
The never-forgetting times.


	2. Promise Of A Vow

**This is Kate's thoughts on Jack's way of helping others and not himself.**

**Promise of a Vow**

Lay all your troubles down, I'm with you now  
I'll hold you in my arms, hear the beating of your heart.  
I'll never let you go, I'll never wander far.  
I'll never leave you helpless, we'll never be apart.  
Tell me your pains, tell me your fears  
I'll be here if you need me, to dry away your tears.  
All I ask in return is a smile  
To show me that I've helped you.


	3. I Know

**Again, another Kate one, where she thinks about what she knows in her life.**

**I Know**

I know where to find answers;

I know how to lie.

I know where to find freedom,

I know not to cry.

I know not to fear,

I know not to care.

I know when to run,

I know what to dare.

I know when to live,

I know when to try.

I know when to end it,

I know when to die.


	4. Hope Upon A Time

**Sorry, but another Kate one!**

**Hopes Upon A Time**

Once upon a time I believed in miracles

Once upon a time I believed in love.

Once upon a time has gone in my life,

Once upon a time I believed in promises

Once upon a time I lived in adventures

Once upon a time nothing was bad

Once upon a time I had a heart

Once upon a time it fell apart

Once upon a time, he appeared in the night

and now once upon a time has never felt so right


	5. Trickling Of Time

**I guess this one can be seen from any of the characters really...**

**Trickling of Time**

Time is precious...

and it's slipping away.

It's further now that it was

when I last thought about

the seconds that had passed.

If I'm not careful,

I might not be able

to reach out to it anymore.

I already miss it's strong grasp,

as it dances around me,

choosing my paths

and tempting my fate.

What will I do

when time has fallen from me?

Which paths will unfold before my eyes?


	6. The Truth In You

**Never actually came to a decision who this one is for...but it's set post-island, and someones missing the one they loved**

**The Truth In You**

Would you be content to see me crying,

After all you've done to cause these tears to fall.

Would you be glad to see me dying,

Even after all that we've been through

Would you rather see me hurt than loving?

Do my tears mean more to you than my smile?

Did you still love me through all your shoving?

Have you ever loved someone like I loved you?

I never thought I'd miss someone

As much as I missed you.

I never knew I loved you so

You just don't have a clue.

So turn your back on love,

Face away from me

But never tell me lies

That I just might believe


	7. Meant To Be

**Meant To Be**

Have you ever had a feeling that you shouldn't have done what you did?

Have you ever had an opportunity that was left unfulfilled?

Regrets are all around you.

They can get under your skin and make you wonder "What if"?

Most of the time, you don't even realize you are making the wrong decision

because you are too eager to try something new.

The thrill of getting away from regular activities

can change even the smartest mind.

But once you make your decision,

you can NEVER go back.

Sure, what you decided might have seemed like the best decision at first.

And it may stay that way for a while.

Then you become overwhelmed and realize that you're all alone.

You begin to REGRET.

You regret ever making the choice that you did because when you look back,

so much happened without you.

You want to go back, but you cant.

Then you become angry with yourself.

Angry because now you think that your choice was stupid.

But you can't do anything about it.

It's over and done now and you have to live with the choice you made.

It doesn't seem fair does it? WRONG.

Even though you didn't know the exact outcome of your decision,

you still picked it.

Its completely fair.

Regrets will teach you to do the right thing.

You will learn from your regrets.

Because a regret will get inside of you and rip you apart.

And the pain will become so immense that you'll never make that same decision again.

Then time goes by and you THINK you're healed.

You come to a fork in the road.

You get eager to make the same decision again.

This time you think that if you handle it differently, it'll turn out for the better.

You become hesitant, because you're scared.

Your heart beats faster and you become tense.

Do you choose to take the same path?

Or the different one? It's fate...


	8. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

To let go isn't to forget,  
not think about, or ignore.  
It doesn't leave feelings of anger, jealousy, or regret.  
Letting go isn't winning it isn't losing.  
It's not about pride it's not obsessing  
or dwelling on the past.  
It's not giving in or giving up.  
Letting go isn't about loss, and it's not defeat.  
To let go is to cherish memories,  
but to overcome move on.  
Letting go is accepting.  
Letting go is having the courage  
to accept change, the strength to keep moving.  
Letting go is growing up


	9. Cry Alone

I wish there was someone here to give me the answer.

Why do I have to cry alone?

I wish someone could hear me and ask,

Why do you have to cry alone?

I've never been so alone before,

I've always had a little more.

I wish there was someone here to give me the answer.

Why do I have to cry alone?

Doesn't anyone want to know,

Why I always cry alone?

Cause I need you back,  
It's just not home.  
Doesn't anyone care?  
Why isn't someone there?  
Can you hear that voice inside of me calling you name,  
When I have to cry alone?  
I need some comfort,  
I need an ear.  
I need you with me,  
So I don't have to cry alone anymore.  
It's so quiet,  
I don't like the silence,  
Where did the joy go?

Where did my mind go?  
Where are you, and,  
Why do I have to cry alone?


End file.
